


Acceptance

by Milksettos



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Genderfluid Elder McKinley, McKinley and Thomas can be seen as romantic or platonic, Non-Binary Elder Thomas, but i can also see it being secretly romantic, implied trans boy Arnold Cunningham, it was written as platonic, this is my second fic with Poptarts being supportive to McKinley and im not even ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Elder McKinley comes out as Genderfluid to the rest of the elders.this is the second time i've written a fic with him coming out- they aren't related pfft-
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Elder Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Acceptance

“Are you sure? What if they’re transphobic? What if they decide I’m not a good leader anymore? What if-”

“Connor, Relax.” Poptarts said, rubbing circles in McKinley's back “I’m sure they’ll be fine with it! I’m 99% sure Kevin is gay, something is defiantly up with Arnold, and you know James won’t care- and i’m sure the others won’t mind, they’re your friends after all. You have nothing to worry about”

Connor took a deep breath and nodded to himself, he knew Poptarts was right. “O-ok…”

Another deep breath as they entered the meeting room, though saying that it was more just a living area. 

Connor cleared his throat “I’m sure you’re all wondering why I called a meeting-”

“Is it about what happened with-” Elder Michaels was cut off “No. shut up.” Connor grumbled rolling his eyes.

“I’d like to come clean to you guys about something…”

“We all know you’re gay McKinley!” Elder Neeley said crossing his arms. 

“I swear can you guys let me finish?” he huffed and sighed “I’m genderfluid…” he played with the hem on his pink vest, as the room went silent. 

“That means that he uses any pronouns, one day it may be He/Him, the next She/Her and another They/Them and then on” Poptarts explained, as they noticed everyone's Confused expressions. 

“Ohhhhh that makes sense!” Arnold Beamed, Connor looked up and smiled lightly.

Truth be told, no one seemed to care. They all seemed fine with it, Kevin had hugged him afterwards and congratulated him, Arnold seemed enthusiastic and excited for him and the others seemed to just shrug it off and nod, smiling as they usually did with these kind of things, not thinking it was their place.

Overall, Connor was happy and that’s all he could ever ask for


End file.
